Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade Sisters
by Parisa01
Summary: Everything was normal for 4 friends, until 2 of the girls get abducted. Leila and Amy, twins get sent to Destiny Islands. But shortly after it gets the door opens. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the twins go a journey to find friends and fight Heartless. But Riku won't be the only one to be controlled by Ansem; one of the twins will. Betraying loved ones will change her life forever.


Hello everyone! Back with another Kingdom Hearts fanfic! I don't own any of the characters, except for mine; Leila. The other OC's are my best friends' characters and me and one of my best friends made them. List as follows, Amy, Amelia and Rosie. We also made this story and it just came to us! Main pairing will be RikuXOC! Here are the profiles! Enjoy!

* * *

Name: Leila ('Dark beauty' in Hebrew)

Nickname: 'Lilly'

Age: 17 but will become 15 in the next few chapters

Relative: Amy (younger twin sister)

Height: 5ft 9in

Looks: Royal blue eyes, choppy mid back length hair with the colours being magenta at the top, purple in the middle and blue at the bottom and very pale skin. 3 piercings on the left ear (2 at the top 1 at the bottom), silver earring cuffs at the top and stud at the bottom. On the right ear, 2 piercings with a silver cuff and stud earring with a chain connecting them. Also has a nose piercing with a small silver hoop.

Usual attire of clothes: Sleeveless jean jacket, black vest top, white jean shorts, black converse all-star high tops with white laces.

Personality: Calm, cool, quiet, teasing, kind, caring, brave, wise, mysterious, jealous and short tempered. Her personality is mostly like Riku.

* * *

Name: Amy ('Much loved' in French)

Nickname: 'Mimi'

Age: 17 but will become 14

Relative: Leila (elder twin sister)

Height: 4ft 10in

Looks: Royal blue eyes, brown mid back length wavy hair and pink streaks and medium tanned skin. Golden earrings on each ear.

Usual attire of clothes: Rosy pink batwing top, blue 3 quarter length jeans, blue converses and blue wristband. Heart shaped necklace.

Personality: Happy, optimistic, loud, simple minded, friendly, loyal and understanding. She is just like Sora.

* * *

Name: Amelia ('Flatterer' in Latin)

Nickname: 'Milly'

Age: 17 but will become 14

Height: 5ft 7in

Looks: Turquoise eyes, burgundy brown straight hair up to her waist and fair skin.

Usual attire of clothes: Bright yellow sweater, light blue jeans and tallow converses.

Personality: Sweet, caring, outspoken, sympathetic, friendly, sociable, stubborn and outspoken. Amelia is slightly like Kairi.

* * *

Name: Rosie (Rose in English)

Nickname: 'Rose'

Age: 16 but becomes 14

Height: 5ft 8in

Looks: Light green brown eyes, black wavy hair up to her shoulders and olive skin.

Usual attire of clothes: Spaghetti strap red shirt, black pleated leather biker skirt and black wedge boots with laces.

Rosie's personality: Lovable, friendly, loving, understanding, simple minded and funny.

* * *

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade sisters**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Amy, Leila, Amelia and Rosie were spending their 3 hour break in the café.

"I don't understand Leila, how do you drink coffee?" The burgundy haired teen asked and the said teen looked at her.

"Easy." She smirked and tapped her friend's cup. "Just like how you drink hot chocolate."

"No!" The turquoise eyed girl rolled her eyes. "I meant, why do you like it? It's so…strong and disgusting!"

"It might be strong, but it ain't disgusting. You're just weird!" Leila replied and Amy started giggling. Amelia crossed her arms.

"Rude!" She said her usually line.

"Guys, it's 2:45. Don't you think we should get going?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, Rosie's right." The royal blue eyed younger twin said. They got up and got their bags. The 4 friends exited the café.

"We better get there 3:00pm sharp, since Lilly needs to see her boyfriend Vance." Rosie said.

"Oh yeah!" Amelia agreed and the naturally purple haired girl glared at the girls with pink cheeks. "I swear I know Vance is madly in love with Leila!" Amy's eyebrows furrowed together and hated the sound of his name. She hated him because there was something very fishy about him. Even from the start she didn't like how he acted.

"Yeah and I swear I know that you have a boyfriend, Milly." The elder twin smirked. Rosie and Amy turned their heads to the burgundy haired teen.

"No! I don't have a boyfriend!" She countered back.

"Denial is the first sign of love." Rosie said with a grin.

"Awwwwww! Amelia's in looooove!" Amy slurred.

"No I'm not!" The turquoise eyed teen exclaimed.

"We know you have a boyfriend, Amelia. Stop lying to yourself." Leila crossed her arms.

"Oh for god's sake, I give up!" She huffed and the girl smiled in victory.

"I win." She mumbled.

Amy and Leila started to walk slowly with Rosie and Amelia in front.

"I always wondered." The elder blue eyed girl started.

"Wondered what, Lilly?" The younger twin asked curiously.

"If there are other worlds outside this one." Leila answered with crossed arms.

"Gosh, you're sounding too much like Riku! You've been playing Kingdom Hearts Final Mix too much." The elder twin turned to her sister.

"Says the one who hogs the controller too much to play it." Amy giggled nervously whist scratching the back of her head. "Anyway, I just have that feeling. Deep inside my heart, I just know there are other worlds outside this one."

"Why are you so interested anyway?"

"So I can become stronger." Amy crossed her arms.

"And why, my dear sister, do you want to become stronger?" Leila averted her eyes to the ground.

"So I can be a better daughter, friend and sister. So that I can protect all of you." She murmured quietly.

"Silly!" She looked at her sister. "You are the best friend, daughter and sister there ever is! You don't need to be strong enough." Leila smiled at this and wrapped her arm around her sister's neck whilst giving her a noogie. "Ah!" The elder twin laughed at this.

"I love you Amy. You're the best younger twin anyone can ever have." She said.

They started walking and Leila's smile dropped as she looked around finding something very fishy. Even Amy noticed this too.

"Where are Amelia and Rosie?" The elder girl asked.

"I don't know. They might be behind the cars." Amy started looking behind the cars of the street on both sides but they weren't there.

Everything was very quiet; a little too quiet. Leila decided to know on someone's door to ask where everyone went since the road they were on had always had people. But oddly, there was no reply. She tried knocking on another door, then another and then another; but still no reply.

The naturally purple haired girl walked to her sister who was confused as well.

"This is so strange." Leila stated. "I hope Vance is okay."

"What if Amelia and Rosie were kidnapped from Maleficent?!" Amy exclaimed.

"And you say I play Kingdom Hearts too much!" The blue eyed elder teen said.

"But-"

Suddenly there was lightining which was very harsh. Amy gasped and wrapped an arm around her elder twin; she was very afraid of thunder. They both looked at the sky as it turned from bright sky blue to midnight blue. The sun disappeared and was replaced a big large orb in the sky which was pulling up everything.

"Is it the end of the world?" Amy asked with a shaky voice; she was afraid. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"No, Mimi. That our world's heart. Someone broke into our world." The elder twin stated.

"We have to go in that thing to save our world!" Amy exclaimed with enthusiasm. Her elder sister looked at her with a strict look and pulled away from her.

"Not we. Amy it's dangerous out there." She said.

"But Leila…"

"No buts. I'll go by myself. You have to stay here. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll look for Rosie and Amelia and we'll come home together, it's a vow. I promise you, that I'll destroy the person who caused this to happen." Leila held her little sisters hands and pressed her hands onto her heart. "You need to trust me."

"I do trust you Leila. But I want to help." Amy cried.

"You need to stay here to be safe. I might lose my best friends but I won't lose my baby twin sister!" Leila declared.

But then the winds were too strong and suddenly the brown haired girl was gripping onto her sister's hand.

"Leila! You have to let go! I won't be able to hold on!" She exclaimed and slowly her fingers were letting go.

"No, we can do this. We can do it…together." Leila said with tears in her cheeks.

Then suddenly another strong wave of wind blew and the elder sister couldn't manage it. She had to let go and Amy screamed as she flew away into the large ball in the sky.

"AMY!" She exclaimed as the tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

Now the winds were starting to pull her and she didn't do anything about it; she wanted to be where sister was. The thunder and lightning were increasing and getting worse.

Suddenly, someone grabbed onto her arm whilst she was going to be blown away. She turned her head and she gasped as she felt her heart stop.

Vance was holding onto her arm. The 18 year old teen had black straight chin length hair, dark green eyes, pale skin and a slim yet muscular build. He was around the same height as Leila.

"Leila!" He exclaimed with his deep, seductive and flirtatious sounding voice.

"Vance, you need to let go of me." She stated.

"But why?" He asked. "I don't want to ever let go of you." They stared into each other's eyes and she blinked.

"Vance, please. You have to trust me." Leila mumbled with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Vance trailed off.

"Don't be. Thank you Vance. Goodbye…" But for some off reason, the blue eyed teen didn't have to let go. The dark haired boy let go himself. Leila flew away into the orb and it disappeared.

Vance looked at the ground with a frown on his face. He had tears brimming his eyes and he felt like there were cracks in his heart. But then his face went emotionless. His hair covered his eyes. There appeared a smile which looked twisted. He looked up and there Vance's once dark green eyes turned golden-yellow.

"You used to be too broken and quiet to talk back. So, it's always about your friends, isn't it?" He asked as his voice changed and became a bit higher. Yet his voice was more evil like there was…darkness in it.

* * *

Uh-oh! Who could that be? Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


End file.
